The Girl In The Red Dress
by LayLayX
Summary: How can a girl you don't even know make you change so much? I wanted to change for her, to be a better person, to take away the pain that was in her eyes, she looked so torn apart, I wanted to help her. I had to find her. Even if I have to change.
1. Chapter 1

**The girl in the red dress**

**This may be a little repetitive in parts and not my best work, but the idea came into my head so I ran with it, it will be a 2 part story, and I really hope you like it!  
Let me know what you think of it and if you want the second part posted! **** Lay X**

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

When that girl, that beautiful girl ran out past me I think my heart stopped for a second. The way our eyes connected was like we had known each other forever; the way her eyes burned with pain was so hard to look at. It was like I could feel her pain and it burned my heart. I only saw her for a second before she was gone, it was like a Cinderella moment, when I ran to find her there was no trace of her, she had gone.

Why did I not know who she was? She obviously went to McKinley or she wouldn't be here. Why didn't I recognise her? She was possibly the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life and I didn't even know her name. Behind the mask she was wearing she was probably someone I walked past every day, but I needed to know who because I need to be with her, I need to know everything about her and I need to console her, because she looked like she was going through the worst heartache of her life.

Her eyes just screamed pain, and the way she ran out of the room wasn't normal, she was running from something. I wanted to know what.

I walked back into the room and looked for any sign of what could have happened to make her run away like that, but nothing was different, the dance floor was full of kids and the tables had crowds of students gathered around them, Kids were dancing on tables, it was just a normal McKinley High prom, except the kids were wearing masks. Why did this prom have to be the masked one? Why couldn't I have just seen her face?

This girl is not going to leave my mind; I won't be able to see anyone but her. I need to know who she is. That is a given.

I leave that party and walk to the parking lott; maybe she's still hanging around, who knows I could be in luck. Although I'm not getting my hopes up, she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here, like she wanted to run and never stop.

I don't even know why I'm doing this, it could be called stalking if you look at it in a certain way, I mean I'm looking for a girl I don't even know because I feel like a love her, I mean that sounds like stalking, right?

But I swear I'm not, yeah that'll stand up in court, I swear I wasn't going to do anything bad if I found her, just give her a hug because I thought she needed one. God I do some stupid shit.

You know maybe if I paid more attention in school I would know who she was, I would recognise her, I don't bother to look at anyone in school, I don't pay attention in class, the only thing I care about is football, and I doubt she would be on the field.

I've never felt this for a girl, usually when I'm with a girl it's just about the sex, that's usually just Santana, I never even look at any of the other girls at school because I have Santana there when I need a lay, but this girl could be so much more than that, I know she would be so much more than that, I would treat her like a princess, not that way I treat San, which now that I look at it is extremely badly, she's like a piece of meat to me, and I don't feel right about that anymore.

How can one look from one beautiful girl change me so much?

* * *

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

"Yo" I hear the voice, but I don't bother to turn around, I don't even know if they're calling me or not, I just stumble around the lott like a crazy person looking for more crack or something.

"Puckerman!"

Ok, maybe they are calling me, I groan to myself quietly before I turn around to see who's calling me, distracting me from my thought, I think I'm becoming a better person right now for crying out loud, let me revaluate my life for a couple of minutes, for god's sake!

It's Santana, "What?" there's no real nice way to say what I'm wondering, I want to know what she wants and I never had a way with words.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asks, her arms folding over her chest. Her usual defensive position. Her bitch pose as she likes to call it herself, I honestly don't know why all those girls find it intimidating, she looks like a douche to me.

"I'm thinking, have you got a problem with that Lopez?"

She scoffs "You think? Do you want some aspirin? That's bound to hurt"

"You know what, you really are a bitch, congratulations, now where's that going to get you in life? You get screwed every night by some guy who thinks nothing of you, if that's the life you want, fine with me, but I don't want a part of it, stay out of my way Santana, because you bring nothing but shit to me" God I'm deep, usually we'd be making out by now, we never really talk, it usually a limit of about six words or so, this is a record.

"Fine, but don't come running to me when you want sex, because your privileges have been revoked, I hope you enjoyed it, cuz you aint getting no more"

I shrug in her direction, why bother with anymore words?

* * *

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

I never found her that night, I made my way home and just crawled into bed, it was the earliest I'd been home in a long time, but I didn't go to sleep, I lay there for what seemed like hours thinking about how much of an asshole I was.

My life was basically making other people's lives hell, I made fun of everyone at McKinley, I threw slushies in their faces, I threw them in the dumpster and I destroyed their property.

I would punch me in the face if I knew me, why the hell am I such a screw up? My mom raised me well and I turn out like, this is what I think off my mom I guess, that I want to mess with her life, every time I get caught doing something stupid she gets a call and has to drop what she's doing to come and listen to Figgins go on about her disruptive and disrespectful and rude I am.

But I can see now it's all true now, I've never seen myself in this light before. I've never looked this deep into myself, I've never even thought what I do, about how it could affect others, about how it affects me.

I'm going to change, I mean it, my life is going to take a turn for the better, seeing that girl see her makes me want to change my life, how weird is that? A girl making me want to change? I couldn't even make me want to change. But she wouldn't want to be near me if I was the old Puck, I need to show her that she needs me in her life, she looked so unhappy and I could make her feel happy, I could put a smile on her face and life back into her eyes.

* * *

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

I know this is going to be hard, because being nice is kind of a big thing for me, I find it hard. It's going to be tough, but how hard can it be to not throw a drink at someone, or to throw them into a dumpster? It can't be I just have to push past the badass in me, I'll still be a badass, but I just won't be a huge badass, I can still be threatening, because I won't have people walk all over me and think it's okay to give me shit, because if they see the Puckster going soft that's exactly what they'll do.

The students of McKinley High will just think I've got in trouble for something and I'm being forced to change my ways. It will be hard to stop the whole sleeping around thing, but what if I ever made anyone feel like that girl, what if I made a girl hurt that badly that her eyes shone with sorrow. I couldn't think of how many girls I had used, probably made cry, probably made them hate me.

I treated girls like pieces of meat, like I was better than them. But I'm not, I'm not better than anyone, in fact I'm probably the worst.

* * *

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

You know this whole changing thing worked, I made myself feel so bad that my life did a complete turn around and I was a decent person, I paid attention in class and didn't make the teachers life hell and I figured out I was actually kind of smart, if you listen and take in the information the teacher is telling you those test things are a lot easier, and I don't have detention, I can actually go to those after school football clubs that coach says are important and could affect our place on the team.

I was becoming a model student, I still had my Mohawk and my badass attitude, but I just wasn't hurting anyone.

I still hadn't found the girl I was looking for, after about a week I gave up hope and just thanked her in my thoughts for changing my life. I figured she must not go to the school, because I would have seen her somewhere around the place, the school isn't that big and a girl that beautiful is kind of hard to miss.

I was hanging out with Finn a lot more again, he was with that head cheerio Quinn, I came close to sleeping with her once, but Brittany walked in just in time for us to jump out of whatever it was we were in, that would have been bad you know, Finn's my best friend and I don't think I could ever have done anything that like that to him, even before my saint like re characterisation.

I asked Quinn if she knew who the girl was that night, and she didn't have a clue so I figured it was gate crasher, and she was running because someone was kicking her out. But why did she look so torn?

* * *

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't long before the old Puck kicked in, about a month or so later that douche Ben Israel or whatever the hell his name is was being a real nerd, waving his video camera in everyone's face, I tried my best to stay polite, but you know things happen.

"Keep the camera out of my face you idiot" I had him by the scruff, a great threatening pose, especially when your taller than the person

"It's an assignment; Do you want me to fail?"

The little shit had gotten cocky, maybe I needed to be back where I was before, running the order over this school, it had gone downhill since I got soft, people running their mouths all over the place, geeks and nerds thinking they could do what they liked, no there's a pecking order about here and he was at the bottom, and he should have stayed there.

"You know what I tried to change my ways, to stop the bullying crap, but you think you can just walk about here pointing that at whoever you like because no one is here to stop you anymore? Well no you can't! Keep that the hell away from or else!" I was losing it, all the hard work or changing was going out the window, and you know what it kind of felt good, like I was back in my old skin again

"You went soft Puckerman, there's no one to blame but yourself, you don't rule this place anymore, it's free land now" he smirked

The arrogant little so and so! I'd had enough of his back talk; my fist collided with his face, his camera dropping to the ground shortly followed by him himself.

"Noah" Shit. Was all I could think when I turned around to not only Figgins, but that stupid rapping Spanish teacher who though he was the bomb. Maybe he was the bomb, just after it had exploded

"My office now" It had been a while since I heard those words, but the smirk on my face told me I kind of missed them. I glared at the red headed afro on the floor before following Figgins and the other teacher to his office.

* * *

**-XX-**

**Reviews are loved 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second and last part! I hope you enjoyed it! And this wasn't set on anything that happened in glee, it was completely original and my idea of how Rachel and Puck meet. Thank you for the reviews and please review this chapter! **

**And also, I'm sorry if it seems rushed or something, I just got an idea and when I sat down to write it, this is what I got! I hope you still enjoyed it, and again thanks to the readers! :) Check out my other stories if you have time! :) **

**LayX

* * *

**

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

"You have two weeks of detention and you will do whatever work I think is appropriate for you, starting with helping clean and tidy the auditorium, we only had one student sign up to help so it will be a large job, I think it will be a very good lesson for you Mr Puckerman"

I glared at him, two weeks and a bit of cleaning? What? Has he ran out of punishment or something, I would get a month detention for something like throwing a rubber at a teacher, this would be a piece of cake.

"And don't think about slacking, the girl you will be helping has a very keen eye for good work, I will have her under strict orders to keep you in line and if she gets any back talk you will do a further two weeks and so on for every bad report I hear. The cleaning will start today"

I get up to leave with a grunt, but his stupid voice stops me in my tracks, "And Mr Puckerman, you will find and extracurricular activity to join to gain you more credit" I turn to glare at him again and he keeps going

"I don't know what happened but your behaviour has been quite good these past weeks, I kind of thought it was too good to be true and I guess I was right, once a trouble maker always a trouble maker. That will be all"

He was right, I was kidding myself when I said I would change, I knew I couldn't do it. I wanted to kick my own ass so bad right now, I was doing so well become calm and a better person, but I had went straight back without warning, all I could think off when Figgins said about my cleaning duties, was I wonder if this chick will be hot? I could clean her up a bit, or you know make her dirty.

I guess an old dog can't learn new tricks, but if this chick signed up for cleaning she must be some sad, lonely, ugly ass chick.

This should be fun I guess, cleaning other peoples mess from the auditorium, why should I do this, it's not as if I use the damn place.

* * *

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

I took as long as I possibly could to walk from my last class to the auditorium, I didn't even have any other clothes to change into, I thought about stealing some other kids, because shit if I was getting my clothes dirty with cleaning, but I decided not to, I mean who knows where the clothes have been, I'll just complain and all that and hope this chick gets sick of me.

I hate this you know, punishment. Give me all the detentions you want but don't make me do other people's work! It really bothers me.

I kind of do wish the whole turn around thing worked, I was doing well as a good kid. But it's just not in my nature; I'm the bad boy of the school, the one that all the girls want and the one that all the other guys are jealous off. I'm the one who puts the fear of god into the nerds and geeks. I'm not cut out to do good deeds and work in class, the teachers may be nicer to me and I may feel a little bit smart, but it's not worth the hassle of the other kids, everyone has their own role to play in high school for the whole thing work out the way it should, and I'm the badass.

I stop outside the stupid auditorium for a few seconds, trying to control my urge to burst in and start yelling at whoever is in there, be civil Puck I tell myself, just get it over with, you got yourself here now just do the work and it will be done.

I push the door open and hear someone singing, the hell? It is today right?

I wait at the door for a while just listening before the singing stops, and I can of feel a bit sad, it was really good, whoever she was her voice was like an angel. I could have listened to that all day, without anyone knowing of course.

"Are you going to come in?" the voice this time wasn't quite as angelic, but you could tell it was from the same mouth

I move further into the room "You're a good singer" Yeah, way to show her who's boss Puck

"Thank you, I am aware" Okay, full of herself much? I think so yeah, I don't think anyone besides me is as open about themselves except this chick.

"Okay, what do I do?" The sooner this is over the better; I can get home to a few cans and my bed.

"We clean this room, that's the objective"

This girl has balls; does she know who I am? "I know what I'm meant to do, but what do I clean?"

"You really are as stupid as they say; I'm not here to guide you through this. This is as much a punishment for me as it is for you. Spending any amount of time with you would certainly melt a few brain cells, and I like mine just how they are, pick up a cloth and start to do the walls" okay, wow too far! She's calling me stupid? This punishment for her? She gets to spend time with the stud of the school, this should be her dream!

"Cool it" I say sharply, no one talks to me like that and just because you're a chick don't think you're going to get away with that, I'm not stupid"

"Okay whatever you say, just stop talking and clean, I have other things to do you know, I want to get this done quickly, but precisely, I use this auditorium a lot and I would like it to look good, okay so no slacking!"

God she doesn't give up, I just grunt and start to clean, arguing with her is like talking to the wall I'm cleaning.

* * *

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

"Can I go home yet? It's been ages" I can't help but break the silence (well sort of silence if you just ignore her constant singing) with a complaint

"It's been an hour and a half and no you can't, it's not even close to being done"

"I thought we were down here for more than one day, can't we finish then? I've done enough for today"

"You certainly aren't used to hard work are you? Push through it, or man up a little, we can take a break if you must, but I'd rather you didn't"

Right. I've had enough, I'm taking that damn break and I'm taking along one! This girl is driving me insane! "I want a break otherwise I'm reporting you for slave labour" my smirk might just be on my face, but I don't even care to know right now

"Fine" I sense a glare, but I'm not even looking at her right now

* * *

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

I go and sit on the piano on the stage, because she moved back down to the floor, and I really don't want to be too close to her, she kind of scares me a little bit.

I don't even realise that my fingers are hitting on the keys until she interrupts "Are you going to keep doing that?"

"What's it to you? You haven't stopped singing since I got here, it seriously can't be that annoying"

"I thought you said my singing was good" I turn around and she's standing right there, looking like someone has just shot her puppy or something

Em, okay what do I say? She can sing but I don't want to sound like a girl or anything, god where did my badass go? A few months ago I wouldn't have cared about hurting her feelings, I would have lied and told her she sounded like a cat being swung by its tail or something, and now I can't even handle her puppy dog face, I can't even look her in the eyes.

I stand up to gain some sort of composure, or to let words flow or to at least try.

I look her in the eyes and I'm about to speak when my breathe is taken from me "You" is all I can say and now she's looking at me like I'm some kind of crazy person, her eyes widen as if she's waiting on an answer and I realise I should probably try and say something.

"You were in the red dress, it was you"

That didn't help at all, she looks a little scared now, I may sound a bit like a stalker, knowing what clothes she wears and stuff. Damn Puck say something! A sentence that makes sense! You're never lost words!

"What?" she finally says something, but can I reply? No I just stare into her eyes and move myself closer to her, I was expecting her to move away but she stood firm.

I couldn't control myself anymore; I leant in and kissed her softly.

I wasn't expecting her to pull away, but she did. "What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm sorry" I shake myself out of my form "It's just you were there at the dance, in the mask and the dress and when you ran out past me you looked like your world had fallen apart, I tried to find you to see if you were okay, but you'd gone and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since, you've made me crazy or something"

"Oh I'm very sorry to have burdened you with a run past" her words were sarcastic, but I couldn't care how she said them

"You looked at me like you needed my help and I couldn't stop thinking about what had caused you so much pain"

"Your best friend"

Was that an answer or a fact? Or was she just trying to confuse me "Finn?" I may as well give it a shot, he is my best friend.

It touched a nerve, her eyes filled with tears and I could see her swallow and blink the tears away "What did he do?"

"Led me on, so I would stay in glee and then let his stupid blonde bimbo of a girlfriend humiliate me, and stand there and laugh with the rest of them, I thought he liked but I was wrong, really wrong"

"You're the girl from glee club?"

She just nodded a tear falling down her cheek, it had escaped as she tried so hard to keep the rest of them in, I wiped it away with my finger, pulling her close to me as she let them all go.

"I haven't cried since that night" I heard her say in almost a whisper "I don't want to cry over him"

"Who'll know?"

"Yeah like you won't tell the whole school, come on we both know you Puck, you rule this school you like to make people's lives hell why should I be any different?" She pulled out of the hug and wiped her face clean, staring me in the eyes, a more confident look to her now

"Because I think I love you" God, could I have said anything less creepy? I barely know the girl except that she is Rachel Berry the one that people write things about on walls, that people love to slushie (including me). She likes to sing and she doesn't care who likes her, which makes her more of a target to the cheerio's and football team.

"What?" it's a quiet gasp, like she shocked, and to be honest who wouldn't be? "No one loves me, not in that way anyway, I'm just the annoying girl who tries to be something that she'll never be

"You're going to be a star" What is wrong with me, it's like I have a disease or something, I can't stop myself from saying these things

This time though, she kisses me. It's passionate and nothing like the first kiss, it's like she wants me and I know for sure I want her, so I wrap my arms around her and I hug her tight, and I don't ever want to let go, because the girl from that night at that stupid dance in the dress and the mask is in my arms and I can finally make all her problems go away.

* * *

**-XX-**

**

* * *

**

So now? Well me and Rachel made it official, Finn was a bit pissed at first, because it turned out he did actually like her, but Quinn had him whipped so he couldn't do anything about it, I punched him though for hurting Rachel and told him if he ever did it again I would kill him, were cool now though.

And when the cheerio's try to tease Rachel or do anything slightly hurtful, I have Santana or Brittany give them a good talking to, me and San made up after I apologised and told her she was too good to be doing it with anyone and everyone, and now she's with Matt Rutherford, and there relationship is coming along nicely, and she's even friends with Rachel and we double date sometimes, it's really weird how things can change.

I joined glee club after her begging and it turns out I'm a great singer, just one more thing to add to my awesome list! We make a great pair, our voices match like we were always meant to sing together.

I'm still a badass, but if my girls needs me I'll be there in a shot, and she convinced me to listen in class again, because if I wanted to be with her forever, I needed to get into the same college and she's pretty smart, so I have be smart too.

Basically she's changed me again, and this time I can't go back to my old ways because I have her there to remind me why I changed.


End file.
